


I promise

by Galaga87



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fire, I Wrote This For Creative Writing Class, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaga87/pseuds/Galaga87
Summary: Evidently my teacher giving me a prompt must turn into a Sanders sides fanfic
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	I promise

He runs desperately through the building, smoke burning at his lungs, trying to find a way out. He yelps and startles back as part of the roof collapses in the hallway in front of him, almost landing on top of him, engulfing the hallway he was about to head down in fire. He scrambles back the other way, feeling his hair singe at the close proximity to the flames before taking off down another hallway. The pounding of his heart echoes in his ears, blocking out the crackling of the flames, a pulsing staccato rhythm.  
He’s backtracked to the basement storage room, letting out a hacking cough as he slams the door closed and collapses onto the ground. “Why did I have to work in the basement?” he thought desperately. He’s wheezing as he tries to gasp in enough air, trying to last long enough for someone to put out the fire, to rescue him. Will anybody rescue him? Does anyone know he’s still down here, that he didn’t make it to the fire escape before it was consumed in the twisting, monstrous flames? Being placed furthest from the stairs had always been a curse but now it seemed to mock him, squeezing his ribs ever tighter.  
His breath wheezes in and out of his lungs and he takes in one last desperate gasp before he blacks out.  
~~~  
He’s shaken awake by a desperate voice, as he hears someone pleading with him, “Logan, wake up! Please wake up!” The person lets out a sob of relief as he blearily blinks open his eyes, the world fuzzy from lack of oxygen or his glasses, he’s not sure. He squints but still all he sees is a purple blob sitting next to him. He opens his mouth to speak but is overtaken by a hacking coughing fit instead, tearing at his throat as he squeezes his eyes back shut to try to block out the pain. The blob helps him sit up and guides a glass into his grasp, helping him hold it in his shaking hands and take a sip. Water. It soothes his throat, enough for him to croak out, “What happened?”  
The voice lets out a shaky laugh that turns into another sob as the other person clings tightly to his hand and it finally clicks in his brain that this is Virgil, his best friend, his partner. “I almost lost you Lo. There was a fire and they- they found you in the b-basment, you w-were s-so c-close to where th-the f-fire was,” his voice cut out, and Virgil moved, covering his mouth as if to hide the shaky sobs. He reached up and cupped the others cheek, brushing away his tears, and whispering a comforting reassurance of, “It’s ok, I’m alright, I’m right here, I’m going to be alright,” until Virgil had calmed down a bit.  
He looked around to try and figure out where he was, and was greeted with a solid white space. Steady beeping filled his ears, loud in the deafening silence that had overtaken the pair. Virgil seemed to notice him blinking owlishly and reached forward with slightly shaking hands to place his spare pair of glasses on his face. Ah. He’s in a hospital. No wonder Virgil was in such a bad state, his anxiety must have been off the charts.  
He held out his hand for the other to hold and ran his thumb over his clammy knuckles. Virgil looked pallid, his face gaunt and dark rings surrounding his eyes. His eyes were red and puffy; he must’ve been crying long before Logan had woken up. He knew it wasn’t his fault, but he still couldn’t help the bolt of guilt that ripped through him at what he’d unintentionally put his partner through. He was shocked though, as he felt his own eyes fill with tears as he thought of how close he’d come to never seeing Virgil again. He normally kept his emotions so well in check, but it seemed the traumatic event had knocked something loose in him. He stared at Virgil as tears dripped silently down his face before tugging him closer, holding him carefully. He realized that this had changed him. One short afternoon, but he’d never be the same. There would be many consequences he’d have to deal with, but maybe….. maybe that wouldn’t be such a bad thing. He let out a long sigh and breathed in the familiar smell of his partner, finally relaxing at the comforting weight in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> *Guilty author noises bc I managed to write this but haven't gotten a chapter for my other story out in a while*  
> Either way hope you enjoyed!


End file.
